This was not Supposed to Happen
by scryoko
Summary: SMEscaflowneGW. OZ is after Usagi. the outers & her parents get killed, leaving only her & Shingo.The inners & Mamoru r evil & want her dead.She becomes pilot 06 but something weird occurs on a mission.Her & Shingo gets taken to Gaea meeting
1. Default Chapter

Notes: For this story, I'm gonna make it so that Usagi became Sailor Moon when she was thirteen instead of fourteen, ok? So everyone became a senshi a year early but nothing else is different. This takes place right after Sailor Moon Stars so Usagi is in eternal form, alright? Cool. You know I don't own any of these anime. BTW, it's a Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, Gundam Wing crossover. There are so very few Sailor Moon and Escaflowne crossovers out there and I wish there was more. Well, Usagi centered of course. Anyway, on to the story, peeps!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*Doushite?……Why did you guys risk your lives for me? It wasn't worth it… It wasn't worth it at all….…* Usagi Tsukino said to herself, as she could feel the salty tears trickle down the sides of her face but she didn't care. This fourteen year-old girl held many secrets with her, one mainly that she was Sailor Moon, agent of love and justice who fought to protect the people from the danger. She had pale platinum blonde hair with silver streaks in her hair that made her look astonishingly gorgeous, her beauty that could surpass an angel. Though, at that moment, her face and eyes were just filled with despair that would anyone's heart break. Anyone who knew her, would definitely be concerned for this teen was almost always cheery, happy-go-lucky and definitely carefree, but that disappeared from her face. Little did she know that today was the day that would change herself and her life forever….   
  
Usagi didn't care then that people around her were staring at and mumbling things about her and pointing to her, wondering why would she be so sad. Nor did she care about some middle-aged men who walked past her, and just looked at her with disgust, calling her weak at the same time. She didn't care one bit. Those were the least of her worries then… She had just left school not even a minute ago after getting a two hour detention today because she was late like usual and she was daydreaming in class. Over and over again, the scenes would play in her mind, back to what happened at Haruka's and Michiru's apartment yesterday morning…  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Ohayo minna-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she walked in her friends' apartment when Michiru had opened the door for her.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan." the older senshi said with a nod and a smile. Usgai smiled back and closed the door behind her. Another senshi walked out into the living room and raised her eyebrow before smirking at her.  
  
"Wow……Up so early today, eh?…Hmm…are you sick, koneko-chan?"  
  
" 'Ruka! Just 'cause I'm up early for once doesn't mean that I'm sick!" Usagi pouted which made the two older senshis laugh. Just then, a familiar green haired lady walked into the room with a purple-almost-black haired preteen trailing behind her.  
  
Usagi smiled at them also. "Setsuna-chan!! Hota-chan!!"  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." the duo chorused, smiling back. Suddenly, before any one of them even knew it, the door burst open and four soldiers came running in, their guns up, safety off, aiming it at them.   
  
"What the fu** is goin' on here?!!" Haruka demanded as she and the other senshis held their henshin pens tightly in their pockets. Well, except Usagi because her was her bow of her seifuku she was wearing then and she didn't dare lift her hand for fear that they might shoot and her and her friends might get hurt, so she had her arms down next to her side.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino." One of the soldiers said ignoring the now beyond enraged senshi of the kaze , as he pointed at the confused Usagi. "Follow us willingly or we'll be forced to shoot your and your friends."  
  
"Nani?!! What do you want with Usagi-chan?" the outer senshis asked, narrowing their eyes and they turned into slits.  
  
"That's none of your business!" the one who spoke earlier shouted.  
  
Usagi softly gasped in shock and looked over their uniform. *OZ.* she thought and slightly narrowed her eyes but then were filled with confusion again. *Why would OZ be looking for me?…… I'll figure that out later. I have to go or they'll all be killed before we even have a chance to henshin.* She shook her head and took a step forwards.  
  
"Iie, Usagi! Don't go!" they shouted and ran towards her, managing to pull her away in time before the gun shots were heard throughout the house and neighborhood. All four senshis hit the floor with a thud but Setsuna and Haruka were able to grab the leg of the table near them while on the ground and fling them at the soldiers. They soldiers kept shooting but then blocked themselves with their arms as the table smacked right into them, making them fall to the ground.  
  
"Koneko! Get outta here!!!" Haruka shouted while blood was flowing from her, now creating a pool, completely drenching and staining the carpet as she passed away that very second.   
  
"Usagi! Go!" Michiru choked up blood as the lids fell over her eyes and she died.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Hurry up and leave!!" the senshi of silence said as her head hit the ground and her eyes closed forever.  
  
"Usagi-hime…. Run… Time is running out." the guardian of time looked pleadingly at her, who was bending down near them shaking her head, refusing to go. Tears clouded her eyes again as she watched her close friends, die one by one in front of her and she could do nothing to help them. Just like the others, the older senshi's eyes closed shut and her head fell to the ground.   
  
"Iie…Don't leave me….Onegai…" She sobbed but then jerked her head up when she heard noises in the room and saw that the soldiers were getting up. *I won't let your sacrifice for me got to waste, minna-chan. She held her brooch in the air and a few seconds later, Eternal Sailor Moon stood there. There was no speeches this time. She just held up her wand and whispered the magical words. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." Her attack disintegrated the bullets that were fired at her and collided with them, instantly killing them. She then fell on her knees and began quietly sobbing again in the center of the room that was now filled with darkness.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
*I miss you guys minna-chan…… Why did you leave me?…You guys shouldn't have done that….You shouldn't have.* She suddenly bumped into somebody and stumbled back. "Gomen nasai. I wasn't looking at where I was going." she said, wiping her tears away, her head bowed in apology.  
  
"Usagi." she heard a cold yet familiar voice spat at her. She looked up and was surprised to see her boyfriend and her friends, the inner senshis, there in front of her.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Minna-chan! What are you guys doi--…Matte… Mamo-chan. You called me Usagi……not Usako…………Doushite? What's going on?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"That's right. I said Usagi and not Usako, nor will I ever say that again." he glared icily at her, as did the others. "We've waited long enough and we can't take it any more. Hand over the ginzuishou."  
  
"Nani? Doushite?….What do you guys mean -you've waited long enough.-" she backed away.  
  
"Hand over the ginzuishou so we can give it to Beryl-sama." Ami repeated harshly.  
  
"Beryl-sama?…But she's--." she was cut off before she could finish.  
  
"Beryl-sama is not dead." Makoto said.  
  
"But….how?…. And why are you guys doing this?"  
  
"Did you think that Beryl-sama was really dead, baka?… And no, we aren't brainwashed, if that's what you're thinking." Rei spat.  
  
"We can't take you any more. We were hoping you would improve and maybe be more smarter or fight better and then we would ask you to side with us but that's impossible and a little too late. So hand over the ginzuishou!!" Minako finished. Usagi stood there in shock but then snapped out of it when she saw that they were going to pounce on her like a prey. She swung her surprisingly heavy book bag, surprising them by her quick act, causing it to smack against their faces. They stumbled back, trying to reach and tried to grab her but she did a round house kick, once again stunning them and they fell to the ground. She then ran as fast as she could towards her house, careful as to not knock the people down as she ran pass by them. She thanked kami-sama that all that running she did going to school every morning actually came in handy. She also silently thanked a special senshi no kaze for she had been giving her lessons of martial arts for about a few months now. *How could they do this to me? Mamo-chan and minna-chan…… first 'Ruka-chan and them sacrificing their lives for and now Mamo-chan and them betraying me like that. Doushite?!!! What did I ever do to deserve this?!!!!……… They never were my friends……Nor did Mamo-chan ever love me…It was all just a lie…… All the times he said he loved me and my so called friends……* Flashes of pictures when she would hang out with the inners, when Mamoru would take her on dates and kiss her. Many scenes flashed at the same speed of light each one making her tears spill more and more. *All a lie……They're a lie……… A BIG DAMN LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Her mind screamed in anger while she kept on running nonstop. She ran for about ten minutes until she heard a voice calling her name up ahead of her and she jerked her head up. She wiped her tears away when she saw a crying and really upset Shingo running up to her.  
  
"Usagi!!!! Usagi!!!!!!!" She looked at him with concern and worry while running up to him.  
  
"Shingo! What is it?! What's wrong?" she asked her face etched with concern and fear that something bad had happened. She had never saw her brother so sad and upset like this before and she was really worried, not to mention growing more and more afraid by the second.  
  
"Soldiers…. Five of them…… they broke into our house and said they were looking for you and that they wouldn't let us get out alive unless they tell us where you were. Okaa-san and Otou-san tried to save me and they told me to run away and tell you not to go back. Okaa-san and Otou-san then said that we have to get out of here…. I couldn't stop them….. Those soldiers shot kaa-san and tou-san while trying to help me escape. I couldn't stop them, Usagi…… I couldn't stop them at all….." he explained as Usagi held him tight while he was crying on her shirt, shaking in fear.  
  
"Iie….. Okaa-san…. Otou-san……Not you too…… IIE!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed into the empty open. She collapsed onto her knees and he did the same, crying and supporting together. She couldn't take it any more. It was all to much for her to handle, as she could feel her rage building. *Why does it have to be this way?……. All I ask is…….doushite………Why are the OZ soldiers after me? I didn't do anything that had to do with OZ so why? Why did the outers have to die? Why did okaa-san and otou-san have to die? Why did Shingo have to see them die right in front of his eyes? Why did Mamo-chan and the inners have to betray me?…… DOUSHITE??????!!!!!!!!!!!* ……….  
  
"Usagi…. You didn't do anything to anger them….did you?"  
  
Usagi was shocked that he would ask her that but who could blame him. "Iie. They killed my friends when they were looking for me at their house too. I don't know why they are looking for me…… I wish I did…………… It's not your fault that you couldn't save Okaa-san and Otou-san, Shingo…..It's mine. They were looking for me………"  
  
"No it's not Usa--."   
  
She silenced him with her hand up and he stopped. She jerked her head up when she heard a faint noise that the average human wouldn't have heard in the big bushes to her right and her eyes narrowed. "Who's there?!" she demanded as she moved in front of Shingo protectively, who hid behind her, now just sniffling.  
  
*Good reflexes and senses. She'd be perfect.* "I'm sorry but I was trying to hide from the soldiers as well. I'm sorry about your family….." a man said as he stepped out of the bushes, while Usagi and Shingo stood up, still protecting her brother. Usagi and Shingo silently observed him. He had grayish blonde hair that went a bit pass his shoulder blade and a weird goggle-like glasses. He had pretty thick eyebrows, a mustache and a beard to boot. He had his hands behind his back and wore a lab coat, you know those kind who were scientists. Usagi mentally stored the appearance of this man in her brain for she somehow knew that he would be the one that would completely change her. She, for some odd reason, felt that she could trust this man, but she's better not jump to conclusions. After all, she trusted Mamoru and the inners….and look where it has put her right now. She absently narrowed her eyes….they almost turning into slits. Just thinking about them angered her but if you looked deep enough into her orbs, you could tell that there is also a lot of pain and of betrayal which put a big ache in her heart. "I know I'm just a stranger but I want to be of help and take the two of you in…… I know that it was OZ that was looking for you."  
  
"How do you know that?" Usagi asked in suspicion.  
  
The man ignored her. "I can help train you since your brother is too young and you can avenge your parents' death." Usagi's eyes widened at this. *Avenge minna-chan's death?* She asked herself. *I just know you'll agree. You have to……Hmm….I should tell them my name, right?….or iie….* the man thought. He then seemed to be fighting an inner battle, Shingo noted as he continued to observe him. He was right when the man nodded to himself. Shingo then narrowed his eyes and slightly shook his head. *There's something about this guy I just don't like. I don't know what it is but I don't like him one bit…… I'm gonna keep him away from us. The farther we are from him, the better….* "………My name is Dr. J and I am against OZ as you guys are. If you agree, like I said, you can avenge your parents' death. We need someone like you to help us defeat OZ."  
  
"Someone like me? And what do you mean -we-?"  
  
"Hai. I can tell that you have great potential……. Me and my comrades are against OZ."   
  
"Usagi, don't agree. I don't want you to kill." Shingo pleaded. He then spoke more softly so that only Usagi could hear. "Let's go. I don't like it when I'm around him……I don't trust him." Usagi thought about this for a second and then turned to Shingo.  
  
"Shingo….I know you wouldn't like my decision but I feel as if I have to do this. Gomen nasai…" Shingo's eyes bulged as he watched in horror, knowing exactly what she was going to do.  
  
"IIE!!! Usagi! You can't agree with him. You can't follow him!! Onegai, Usagi!!!!" He tugged on her long sleeve of her school uniform. Trying to change her mind but to no avail. She turned to the doctor and nodded.  
  
"Usagi!!!! Usagi!!!!! Iie, Usagi!!!!!! You can't!!!!! You can't!!!!!!!! I don't want you to die like Okaa-san and Otou-san!!! Usagi, onegai!!!! Listen to me!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"I won't die Shingo…….. I'll tell you a secret about me later that I have kept too long….." she said emotionlessly. "……We can't let kaa-san's and tou-san's death be like this…" Shingo just stared at her, not a word spoken. "…nor minna-chan's…" she soflty added afterwards, referring to the outers. *I don't want you to be like this Usagi. I don't like it when you are like this……* he thought.   
  
"Don't worry, Shingo…… No matter what, I'll always protect you from anyone who is a threat to us…… I won't let your fate, nor mine, be like kaa-san's and tou-san's…… Trust me……" Shingo looked into her eyes and saw pain, anger, guilt, and most of all, determination…. He lowered his gaze, not knowing what to say…. Suddenly, Usagi heard running behind her and turned around, the other two later did what she did. She grit her teeth when she saw that it was Mamoru and the inner senshis. Dr. J noticed her reaction towards them and decided to help out. He figured now would be a good time to get going and then start her training.  
  
"Follow me." was al Dr. J said and he walked into the alley. She nodded and followed him but Shingo just stood there.   
  
She stopped when he wasn't following and turned around. "Shingo, come on."  
  
He looked at her with those sad eyes and she went back to hug him. "It'll all be ok, Shingo. Everything will work out…… I promise……"   
  
He hugged her back and smiled when they broke apart. "Now let's go." he nodded and followed her. *I'll protect you too Usagi. I won't let anything happen to you. Not like what happened to kaa-san and tou-san back there. I won't let that happened again.……….You're the only one I have left, Usagi and I don't want to loose you too….. I'll make sure that I won't either………*  
  
  
  
Did you guys like it???!!!!!! I sure hoped so!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks and bai bai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yatta!!!! I am soooooo happy I got 27 reviews!!! Domo arigato gozaimasu minna-chan!!!!! Hehehehe. I'm in such a good mood right now!!!! ……Oh yea, I know that the last chapter was a bit sad and had drama as well, but that was my intention. …. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chappy as well!!!!! And remember…..I don't own nothin'.  
  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
~ A year and a half later…9:47 p.m. ~  
  
= Moon Assassin. We've found out there's an Oz base in Kyoto, Japan where the four scientists that were captured two weeks ago are there. They are building new gundams models with gundanium alloy using some sort of an advanced machine. Find the exact location and get the other pilots as well. Also find out what machine it is and destroy that base and leave no clues. Delete this e-mail after finish reading it.  
  
Accept. Decline.=  
  
Moon Assassin silently read the e-mail over to herself. She then clicked on 'Accept' and deleted the e-mail. She then began hacking and searching for the locations of the base. After a few minutes, she smirked and memorized the coordinates. She got up and closed the laptop, walking out of the quiet and dark room. The door opened and she stepped out hearing shouts of 'MAXWELL!! Get back here!!' and 'Awe c'mon Wu-man! Light'n up!!' but she ignored it.  
  
"We have a mission." she said in monotone, causing the other six occupants, besides her, in the room to look up. Five of them at the age of fifteen, like her, and the last one at the age of thirteen.  
  
"Alright! I get to use my baby again!!" the one who called himself Shinigami exclaimed. There was pilot 01, who stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed and in the other corner was the other silent one, 03. The blonde pilot was sitting on the couch reading a book and well, you can guess it……the braided one, 02, was again playing another round of cat and mouse chase with the it's-all-about-justice pilot, 05. And lastly was her thirteen-year-old otouto, Shingo, who was watching TV but closed it when she came out.   
  
The Chinese pilot then sheathed his katana he was holding. "You'd better be thanking that we have a mission or I'd shove that baka braid of yours down your throat." Wufei said.  
  
"Aww….I know you care Wu-man." Duo said, grinning.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"Now's not the time for games." the sixth pilot said. Her voice was a bit raised which was in a way unusual 'cause she never did anymore and everyone was quiet. For a bit.  
  
"……Usagi……Please don't go…I don't want you to get hurt….." Shingo, pleaded.  
  
"Shingo. I've done this before. Nothing is going to happen to me." she reassured.  
  
"Demo--."  
  
"Let's go." she interrupted him before he could say more, ignoring him also. "OZ is using the captured scientists to build new gundams models using some sort of an advanced machine in Kyoto, Japan. We find out what the machine is, destroy the base and leave no clues whatsoever. Simple as that."   
  
Shocked expressions were written across the pilots' faces, but for 01 and 03, they immediately went as it came, making Usagi smirk at them. "Nani?!!! How can they be building gundams??!!" Duo finally exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph." Usagi smirked. "Let's go find out then, shall we." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"You've got the coordinates, Usagi?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn." came the reply as she walked towards the door, the other pilots following. Shingo ran up to her and hugged her from the back. The other pilots halted and looked at her. She silently signaled them to go first and they nodded, leaving Quatre's mansion.  
  
He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her so he let out a sigh instead. "….Onegai… Onegai be careful Usagi…."  
  
"I will." She walked away from the boy and the door closed behind her.   
  
*Why do I have a feeling that tonight's mission wouldn't be the same as the others?…* he thought biting his lip. After standing there for a few seconds and a curt nod to himself, he grabbed his coat and ran out the door silently following the pilots.  
  
  
Usagi ran first and got to the hangar before the others. She slowed to a stop in front of her gundam. She looked up and looked at her beauty…Dark Chaos, self-consciously admiring it. *Hmm….Dark blue and black with a tint of dull silver here and there……The colors seem to match me so much…My personality, my emotions…my life……* she shook her head. *I don't have any emotions.…* After a few seconds had gone by, she smirks at the armament her gundam has. *Hmph. Homing missiles x 50 missiles. Light saber x 1. Machine cannon x 2. Flamethrower x 5. Buster rifle x 1. Shield armor x 1.…and Bat wings x 1 to boot.*   
  
*This gundam was built for me and only me… I just know it. Dark Chaos and I are one. It feels my pains as well as I feel its. Demo, why is that?*  
  
= Serenity-hime……= a voice echoed, calling to her.  
  
Usagi jerked her head up trying to look for the voice but couldn't find anyone anywhere. The voice was familiar but she just couldn't place where she heard it from.   
  
= I'm in your mind, Serenity-hime…. It's me, Poseidon…=  
  
Her eyes slightly widened but she then returned to her emotionless self once again. *Poseidon-sama, as in the queen of Neptune in the Silver Millenium?*  
  
= Hai, it 'tis I. The one and only…=  
  
*Poseidon-sama…… Gomen nasai… Michiru-hime….*  
  
= I know dear…but it is not your fault… She and the others did what they believed in….. Demo, I am not here right now to discuss that. Gomen demo this is the only way I can contact you. Gomen that you cannot see me.=  
  
*……* she remembered Poseidon-sama quite well. She used to always visit Neptune almost all the time and the outers and her would get along so well… But she did get along so well with the inners as well. But all that had changed. *Why are you here now then?*  
  
= You wanted to know who build your gundam, ne?=  
  
*……*  
  
Poseidon chuckles. = Hmm… You have changed a lot…… I and Titan-sama both built it. =  
  
*Titan-sama? The same queen of Uranus?*  
  
= Hai, demo she cannot be here now. She gives you her condolences.=  
  
Usagi slightly shook her head. *Iie. No need to be. Arigato gozaimasu Poseidon-sama. Onegai tell Titan-sama I said arigato gozaimasu as well.* she was inwardly glad since she loved her gundam so much but outside, her eyes looked dull, pale, and lifeless like usual.   
  
= I will Serenity-hime. Whenever your gundam gets hit, you feel its same pain. You share its exact pain… Demo I'm sure you already knew that. We're sorry about that part demo when we found out that it did that, it was too late. We could not couldn't change it. For some reason, the gundam wouldn't let us. It would be the same if we did…… Also, only you can pilot Dark Chaos and no one else… Like you said, it was built for you and only you…… I must go now. Ja and take care…=  
  
*Ja Poseidon-sama….*  
  
A tap on the shoulder brought the fifteen year-old back to reality. She looked over her shoulder and there was Duo standing there. "Oi! The others are already in their gundams. Are we gonna leave or stand here watchin' our gundams?" he chuckled. She scowled for daydreaming off in front of anyone like that or even did that in the first place. Also for the fact that someone had caught her off guard. *That will mot happen again.*   
  
"Hn." she then ran to her gundam and jumped up. The cockpit opened and she jumped in.  
  
Duo just sighed, frowning. "Yep. That's all the thanks I get for trying to get you out of la la land…. Whoopie…" he rolled his eyes and ran to his gundam and got in as well.  
  
Moon assassin jumped into the cockpit of her gundam and soon the gundam flared to life. The others then took off after Gundam Chaos Moon to the Kyoto,… where their missions lie.   
  
~ Usagi's POV ~  
  
--Usagi's thoughts soon traveled back to the past…--  
  
It's been a year and a half since minna-chan's death and Mamo-baka and the inner's betrayal. Demo…I wonder how they are doing…. Though I still can't believe they did that to me…. My boyfriend and my best friends…… IIE! Stop it! They were not your friends and that Mam-baka never loved you!!! They only used you to get the ginzuishou!!!…… Demo my heart still aches so much just thinking about them……Doushite?……That question will never leave me. Will I ever get the answer?…   
  
--she sighs--  
  
……They couldn't be serious, ne? They can't be serious about having the world under their control……They were like a second family to me….and after them, it would be the outers……I cared so much about them. And I would gladly risk and give up my life for them…… so doushite? I still don't completely understand……… I know they hate me cause I was a baka, clumsy, crybaby who whines about everything and never got good grades at all. I know that I wasn't good enough for them. …… Still!! If they were your friends and loved you, they would've taken time to teach to and help you out with your schoolwork and stuff like how Haruka did with martial arts. She said that it would be better and would be more helpful when in battle!!! Sure they helped you. Only after one or two tries. You never really understood how to do the stuff but you were willing to learn. They just completely gave up on you. What kind of friends are they to you?!…… You're right…. Demo….why do I feel that there is something else? And if they sided with Beryl and they want the ginzuishou, why haven't they attacked in the past year and a half. All I ever heard was that the Oz soldiers kept looking for me…… And why _are_ Oz after me?….. What did I ever do to Oz?…. It's all so confusing…..   
  
--Usagi shakes her head.--  
  
It doesn't matter anymore, ne?…I should stop thinking about that demo I just can't let go of the past no matter what…It'll just haunt me in my dreams like it has been doing ever since then….…   
  
………Hmm…. It's been a good three months since I became one of the gundam pilots…. Codename: Moon Assassin, 06 who pilots Gundam Dark Chaos to be exact…… I remember the first time I actually met the other pilots and it wasn't good… Well, not for the justice-bakayaro, it wasn't. I smirked at that.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What did you call us here for, Dr. J?" Quatre asked politely.   
  
"Pilots. I want you all to meet a new member of the team." he said.  
  
"Nani??!!!" Duo, Wufei, and Quatre exclaimed. Heero and Trowa was shocked but tried not to shock it, hoping that no one noticed it but they were wrong.  
  
"This is amusing." came a voice in the shadows. "Imagine…. The perfect soldier and the silent one actually showing some emotions…."  
  
"Who's there?" Heero said emotionlessly as he and Trowa withdrew his gun and pointed it in the shadows.  
  
"Put the gun away 01. 03." Heero ignored him, his 37 magnum not faulting one bit. "You can come out 06."  
  
Usagi walked out of the shadows with Shingo right behind her and the pilots were silently mesmerized by her beauty though she only showed a smirk on her face as she watched theirs. But if you did look deeper into her midnight blue orbs, you could tell there was pain, anger, guilt, despair, betrayal, and loneliness. Though, like usual, one pilot didn't hold it in him.  
  
"Whoah! What a babe! So she's the new pilot, eh?… Who would've ever thought that it was a girl!" Duo had a goofy grin on his face as he looked Usagi over. She was wearing simple sleeveless white T and some black tight mid-thigh length shorts, the one you would wear when working out. Her pale blonde hair with silver streaks was done in two odangos on each side of her head with streamers coming out of each end falling down to her knees.   
  
"Hmph. Just like 02 to make a remark like that." she snorted.  
  
He grinned. "Dou Maxwell. Pilot of Gundam--"   
  
But Usagi cut him off. "Gundam Deathscythe. I know all about you guys. " She then points to each pilot. "Pilot 01- Heero Yuy of Wing Gundam, I already said 02 but he's better known as Shinigami…. 03- Trowa Barton of Heavyarms, 04- Quatre Raberba Winner of Sandrock , and 05, Chang Wufei of Shenlong, or better known as your Nataku. You don't need any introductions…… I can continue the descriptions of you guys if you want." She eyed them, a smirk across their face.  
  
"How did you--?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I have my ways……. As for me…Watashi wa Usagi Tsukino, Codename: Moon Assassin, pilot 06 of Gundam Dark Chaos."   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like it that he was left in the dark. That she knew so much about them,….about him, and he knew so little about her. He then noticed the boy behind her and pointed his gun to him. He silently cursed himself for not noticing his surroundings more. Too caught up in his damn thoughts. The boy saw the gun and got scared and hid behind Usagi. Everyone else, saw the gun's aim move and they, besides Usagi, followed the direction of the pistol. She instead, narrowed her eyes and pulled her gun at Heero, clicking off the safety.  
  
"Who's the kid, behind ya?" Duo voiced everyone's thoughts.  
  
"That's 06's brother, Shingo. She's his only family member left. You guys can trust him with our secrets." Dr. J explained.  
  
Wufei snorted. "We have a weak onna for the sixth pilot and a kid to boot too. Injustice!!!" The sound of a bullet being shot rang through the room and then Wufei grunted in pain clutching his left arm that was bleeding quickly. He looked up and glared at the newest pilot who smirked in triumph.  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre shouted and ran to see if he was ok, his face filled with concern. Wufei just ignored him and pushed him aside.   
  
"Now who's weak. You're a trained gundam pilot. I thought you'd be able to dodge that. Guess I overestimated you…. Pathetic." she spat.  
  
"Hahahaha!! Wu-man just got shot and told off by a girl!!!!! You rock babe!!!" Duo grinned widely as he broke into laughter again.  
  
"Thanks Duo." she smiled. It wasn't necessarily a nice one. Nor was it a real smile that reached her eyes or an evil one either.  
  
"Put your gun away 06. You guys better cooperate together if we are going to defeat OZ….'cause we need all that we've got if we wanna win…" Dr. J finished.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
That was amusing, I had to admit. Serves him right for insulting Shingo and calling me weak. I won't forgive anyone who picks on my family no matter who it is………………… Damn you Treize. You ordered those soldiers to come get me and they killed minna-chan… I swear to Kami-sama that I will personally annihilate you for taking the lives away of the ones I love and for ruining mine and Shingo's life…. I can no longer go back to the way I was.. That me died a year and a half ago. I'm sorry and I will continue to protect you Shingo, but I can no longer be _that_ Usagi Tsukino anymore……  
  
~ Regular POV ~  
  
Usagi shook her head as she continued her flight to the base. *Can't think about these about these petty stuff. They only leave to emotions and showing too much emotions are a weakness. Weaknesses in which can used against me by the enemy. I am here on a mission tonight and I will not nor do I intend to fail any missions whatsoever…….* She then smirked. *Good. I now see the base ahead…. Better get prepared because Dark Chaos has arrived…* She, as well as the other pilots, were so deep in their thoughts that they failed to notice the little kid that was hanging on the foot of Usagi's gundam…  
  
  
~ Inside the base ~  
  
"Lieutenant Une. Enormous heat readings have been detected." a soldier said who was currently looking at the monitor. "The Leos on patrol have disappeared from the screen."  
  
"Must be an enemy attack…. Dispatch all the mobile dolls and suits!" Une ordered. "Do not let them get any where near the LX1063. "  
  
"Roger." Another soldier saluted and ran out of the control room carrying out her orders. Alarms rang throughout the base and the ground shook as an explosion could be heard.  
  
"Baishou! Go get the rest of the men and protect the LX1063 and the scientists as well! We can't risk having them killed! They're the only ones that can built the machine. Go!" the soldier, Baishou, answered with a 'Hai sir!' and ran out of the room.  
  
~ Laboratory room ~  
  
"Is the LX1063 going to be anytime done?" the general of Oz questioned the scientists as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Treize-sama! Hai. Just another two hours or so and it shall be done." one scientist answered. "When it is done, Treize-sama shall be able to build gundams easily and more advanced, as well with the use of magic."  
  
"Good. Keep working on it and don't stop no matter what." and with that, he walked out the room.   
  
~ Outside ~  
  
Moon assassin smirked as she sent more missiles at the base and the Aries that were just flying towards her. "That's right!" she yelled, but then spoke in a softer tone. "Keep 'em comin'. I'm in the mood for a good fight and I'd better get one." her eyes narrowed as a smirk slowly crept onto her face.   
  
Dark Chaos launched a blast at two more Aries and a Taurus that were flying towards her. Heero's and Trowa's face then popped up onto her screen as well as the others. = Back us up. We're goin' in. = and it disappeared once again. She smirked. "Roger." *Hmph. That's fine with me.* Normally, she and Heero would be the ones to get into the base when needed to but like she said,…she was in the mood for a good fight and she's better gonna get one.  
  
More mobile dolls kept coming out, now that most of the mobile suits were finished. The braided pilot, or other wise better known as Shinigami, smirked in triumph as he slashed two more dolls. "Haha! Ya didn't think you could beat the great Shinigami did ja?!…I don't think so." he snickered as he brought his scythe down, slicing the suit in half and it exploded seconds after.  
  
Quatre's expression, unlike the other two, weren't as inspiring and good as his cross crusher destroyed a doll. He saw two dolls going towards Wing Gundam and Heavyarms which were side by side. He immediately flew over and then sighed. *I hate doing this but we must…For peace…I cannot allow you to get ahold of the gundams.* Sandrock then threw the cross crushers at two dolls which exploded into nothingness.  
  
Shingo was having a hard time holding onto the foot of Usagi's gundam. I mean, it was much easier when Dark Chaos just took into the air for it didn't move much. But now… it was moving quite a lot and he didn't know it he could hold on any longer. He would've shouted for Usagi's help but then, that might just distract her and he knew that if Dark Chaos were hurt, she would share its same pain. And he couldn't risk that danger of his sister for himself. Although at that moment, he couldn't help but curse his sister and Dr. J. Doushite? Because he had asked and pleaded Dr. J to train him instead of Usagi…or to train them both. To give him the same training the doctor would give his sister but she dismissed the idea. She said that it was too dangerous and she couldn't risk loosing him. The doctor said that since they only had a little amount of time to prepare and train, he was too young to keep up with the pace he was going to put Usagi through.   
  
"So it would be useless to train you anyway." Shingo mimicked the doctor's words aloud in annoyance. "Konoyaro." he murmured. He was glad that even though they refused to train him or let him be trained, he was able to pick a few things up here and there but was nothing compared to what Usagi learned and endured. All that pain he saw her went through physically and mentally, not to mention the eternal pain that the baka senshis and _he_ put her through. He narrowed their eyes and his hands turned into fists, his knuckles going white every time he thought about them. *I swear to Kami-sama, the next time I see them, they are going to be so dead for betraying Usagi like that. Those bastards…No time to think about them right now. I have more important things to thinka nd worry about.* The thirteen-year-old was holding onto his jacket that was tied around a tight bolt which was sticking out. He dismissed the thought and instead just prayed that the bolt wouldn't come loose…or his jacket either for that matter. He just held on for his dear life hoping that it all would end soon and that Usagi would be alright after it all…  
  
Meanwhile, Shenlong had extended its dragon fang out and soon, its flamethrower came into use. He moved its right arm about 30 degrees to the left, destroying more sections of the base as it went. While inside of the gundam, you could hear the Chinese pilot curse that they were just a bunch of weaklings, wasting his time.   
  
  
~ Minutes ago ~  
  
Heero and Trowa skillfully ran down the empty aisles, their silencers ready in their hands. They came to the end of the hallway, with only two directions left to go: left and right. Words weren't needed to be spoken for both knew what the other was thinking. With a curt nod to the other, both headed separate ways, Trowa going left and Heero, right.   
  
Trowa ran down the dimly lit, narrow hallways that would probably only fit two people if they were to stand side by side. But he then stopped short when he heard footsteps and voices coming from ahead of him. He looked around for a place to hide but it was just an endless hallway. A drop of water fell from above missing him only by a mere inch, hitting the pavement below with a small splat. He looked up and saw a thin water pipe there in the shadows before very slightly narrowing his eyes. *Perfect.* he thought as he put his gun away. After taking a few steps back, he then ran towards the wall to his right, taking two steps up onto it before exchanging sides, his foot on the other wall parallel to the previous one he was stepping on. With a swift, hard thrust of his foot, his outstretched arms was able to grab ahold of the cold pipe. He silently pulled himself up with ease and was now able to crouch on the two inch wide, long piece of metal, hiding in the darkness.   
  
As if on cue right after he was done, twelve soldiers came around the corner running, their guns positioned by their side. "Lieutenant Une said that we must protect the LX1063 at all costs." Trowa heard on say. *The LX1063? That must be the new machine Oz were trying to build… I must get more information on that.* Trowa absently nodded to himself before jumping down from behind and knocking the last two down, whom they fell forward and knocked the rest down like dominoes. Before they could get up, he took out his gun and shot every one of them, except for one. The last one looked in horror but then glared at the intruder and took out his gun aiming it at him. Trowa shot the gun out of his hand and the enemy used his hands and backed away, fear clearly shown on his face. Trowa held his gun aimed right at his head.  
  
"Onegai! Don't kill me!!" the soldier pleaded.  
  
Trowa ignored him. "What is the LX1063?" he simply asked.  
  
"…I..I d..don't kn..ow…" he stuttered.  
  
"…." Trowa shot his leg and the soldier cried out in pain as he clutched his leg.  
  
"I..I really don't know!!! All I know is that it is a new powerful machine! Only Lieutenant Une, Treize-sama and the scientists know!! Onegai don't kill me." he shouted. Trowa looked at him straight in the eye. *….He really doesn't know…Gomen, but you saw me here and I cannot let you live.* And with that, Trowa pulled the trigger and another shot rang throughout the building. The soldier slumped to the ground and the silent pilot continued down the hall. He turned the corner and continued running, mentally noting that the halls were getting wider and wider each time. He then turned right and stopped when he saw Treize standing there in front of him. Behind him, Trowa could see two large metal doors and he knew that behind those doors were the doctors and the machine they were looking for.  
  
"This is the end of the line, gundam pilot." was all that he said as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
The perfect soldier had gotten it easy as well, no soldiers to interfere with his mission. Well, that was until he turned left on the corner and an unfamiliar lady stood there, her back to him. He narrowed his eyes at her, studying her silently. This lady, standing in front of him, he could tell was….different. He didn't know how except for the fact that she didn't wear a uniform but he could somehow feel the evil radiated from her. He was confused that he could possibly see that so clearly because first of all, he wasn't an empath like how Quatre was. He dismissed the thought and focused on the opponent in ten feet in front of him. The lady had long scarlet wavy hair that flowed to her thighs. Over her slim body was a dark violet strapless dress that reached the floor, completely covering her feet. Heero held his gun straight at her ready to fire any second if she made any baka move. "How nice of you to……join me…" she said.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
She turned around and he could see her dark crimson eyes gleaming at him, her dark lips curved upwards in a devilish smirk. Heero also mentally noted that she had some sort of purple V-shaped tiara on her head with some fluorescent green jewel on top. The same matching jewel dangled underneath her ears, not to mention a dull gray but thick necklace was around her neck. On her shoulders were two horns as well. Her evil chuckle echoed about the room and he inwardly flinched. *Such a freakin' annoying laugh.* he mentally added. "I thought you'd never ask Heero Yuy."  
  
He narrowed her eyes, which were practically turning into slits, at her. "Who are you?" he repeated yet again.  
  
"…Beryl." she then cleared her throat. "Enough of that. I know a lot of things about you Heero Yuy and I would like to offer to you a special…deal."  
  
Heero, instead of answering, pulled the trigger and the bullet zoomed right across the hallway but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she did something, he'd never expect her or anyone to do. She smirked. The bullet came closer and closer y the millisecond but she still didn't move. Then the bullet hit her shoulder but what he didn't expect was that the bullet came out all on its own and fell to the ground. His eyes slightly widened but it went as it came. *How the hell did that happen?! Who the hell is she?…Is she even human?* There wasn't even a single blood or any scar or wound to show that the bullet had hit her.  
  
She ignored his reaction and the bullet altogether and resumed as to what she going to say before. "My deal is actually very simple…" She paused as if expecting him to say something but he didn't so she continued. "You come over to my side and join me and I shall grant you anything you want."  
  
*Grant me anything I want?…Even to stop the war and only have peace?* he mimicked. *Iie. That's impossible. I feel the evil aura around her. If I join her, that would only result in more chaos…Demo…how do I defeat her if that bullet had no affect to her whatsoever?…She can't be human. I don't know how I know but that is one thing I know for sure.* "Iie."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but an explosion behind her interrupted her and she turned around. He also looked to see what was going on.   
  
  
Trowa jumped into the air as the bullet whizzed past him, and he pulled his trigger but he rolled to the side, dodging it as well. He gracefully landed on the floor as he stood up, both facing the other. "Is that the best you can do?" Treize asked.  
  
Both held their guns straight at each other and fired multiple shots at one another but running across the room parallel to the other. Trowa running to his left, Treize to her right. The bullets just barely missed the other by less than a centimeter but that didn't stop them from their one-on-one battle. As they neared the wall, Trowa ran up the wall and did a flip, firing his last bullet. He took one step up the wall with his other foot leaped towards Trowa and did a round house kick in the air, throwing his gun on the ground at the same time. Trowa ducked the attack and countered with his own high kick, but missed as well, before landing the two of them landed on the ground at the same time. An explosion erupted behind them and Treize immediately turned around, while Trowa's gaze also fell to the doors, wondering what's going on as well.   
  
Another bigger explosion shook the base and when both gundam pilots looked up after trying to hold their balance, their opponent was gone. They were wondering where they went but decided to deal with that later They both ran down the diagonal hallway and met up with the other at the doors. The doors flew open and the scientists ran out of the laboratory room coughing up smoke. "The machine is going haywire!!!" one shouted.  
  
"Let's go!!! There's nothing we can do to stop it from activating!!" another shouted. "Once it creates it's laser beam, nothing will be able to block the beam!! It can only die down by itself!!"   
  
"But there wasn't supposed to be a beam!! Why did that happen?!!" the other yelled.  
  
"The explosion caused it!!! We must get out of here now!!!" All four scientists ran towards the exit and the two pilots stared at the machine in front of them. It was somehow similar to a pointed tower but this had a big black crystal on top. The bottom were the controls of the machine and in the middle there was a large beam cannon. Black and white electricity sparkled and traveled to the crystal as it started to glow a deep, dark purple. The two ran to the machine and tried to shut it off but anything that they typed in the computer would work. = Malfunction. Malfunction. Warning: Malfunction. = the computer repeated. = Laser beam ready to go in use in three minutes. =   
  
"What do we do now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't know. There's no way to stop this. Nothing is working." Heero answered.  
  
The beam cannon changed its positions and moved thirteen degrees higher. The large mechanical doors on the walls it was facing towards, slowly opened and you could see everyone battling outside. Right in the middle you could see Dark Chaos destroying more dolls that were coming towards her. "Shit. We have to warn her."   
  
= One minute and forty-seven seconds left till fire. =  
  
Both ran back to where their gundams were at, in hope that they would make it in time.  
  
  
Moon assassin used her flamethrower on two more dolls and they blew up trying to get away from her. She noticed something at the foot of her gundam and a screen popped up, zooming into the foot of her gundam to see what it was. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Shingo!!!!" she then clenched her fists and slammed in down. "What the hell is he doing here?!!…Shit!! Why didn't I see him?!!" she cursed herself.  
  
Making sure that no doll or suit was near her, the cockpit opened and she jumped down landing next to him. "Shingo!! What the hell are you doing here??!!"  
  
"Usagi I--" he started but she cut him off, sighing.  
  
"Forget it. We'll talk later." she said. *Kami-sama!! Did he want to get himself killed or want to worry her to death or something??? Jeez!! And how the hell did I not notice him??!!! Kiisama!!!* "C'mon." she wrapped her arm around his waist and jumped onto the chain that came down from the cockpit. "Hold on tightly." she told him, frowning at him as the chain pulled them back up.   
  
"Gomen nee-chan." she softened when he said that but didn't say anything. She knew that he was only worried about her but he still shouldn't and had no right to do that. She inwardly sighed and turned her attention on hurrying up and getting into the cockpit. Then a blast hit Dark Chaos in the back making it stumble forward. Usagi held onto Shingo tightly with one arm and the chain in the other arm as she suddenly felt the same blow on her back. She then spit out blood from the blow while Shingo watched in horror. "Usagi!!!!!! Usagi--!!"  
  
"Daijoubu." she choked out. With her arm around the chain, she wiped the blood trickling down the side of her mouth flashing him a fake smile, trying to reassure him that she was alright. But in reality, she wasn't. That blow was not a small one and her back was burning like hell but she didn't really show it. After all, what was all that training Dr. J put her through was for? To get her stronger and to not show anyone your weaknesses was one reason.   
  
Shingo knew she was lying and tears began to sting his eyes. "Gomen nasai Usagi…It's all my fault…"  
  
"Don't say that, Shingo…. We'll talk about this later." The chain finally got to the top where the cockpit was and the door opened. Usagi heard the radar beeping and she immediately jumped in first dragging Shingo in with her. "Hurry and sit on my lap. There's not enough room anywhere else for you to sit." Shingo quickly did as he was told and Usagi then checked where her signal was coming from. Her eyes widened when she had saw that a large bright light was heading her way at an usually fast rate. "Shit!!" *I can't let Shingo die. Not right now. Not like this.* She thought, at the same time trying to immediately fly upwards. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it in time and hugged Shingo close covering his face, head, body with hers as if boulders were going to collapse on them. The light engulfed the whole gundam with both siblings in it and they disappeared from sight.  
  
Heero and Trowa ran out of the building but it was already too late. They came just in time to watch Dark Chaos vanish with the light as it died down. Everyone else had also stopped fighting when the light had fired and the remaining gundam pilots were too far away to save her.   
  
"Usagi……" they whispered. Even though they didn't know her long, she was still their friend even though some of them wouldn't admit it.  
  
*I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you Usagi-san…* Quatre looked down in shame.  
  
*We didn't make it in time… Gomen Usagi..* Heero thought.  
  
*It's our fault, Usagi. My fault that you had to go…* the silent one told himself.  
  
*Baka onna…You should have been able to dodge that..* Wufei looked up and you could see a bit of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
*You had to go like that didn't you?… I'm sorry……* Duo thought.  
  
  
  
A column of white light appeared from the sky shining down onto a forest in the middle of the night. But the light disappeared as it went and a gundam was seen about seven feet off the ground. The gundam fell to the ground with a thud and the cockpit opened. Usagi, still holding and protecting Shingo, rolled out of the gundam onto the grass below and she winced in pain every time her back hit the ground. Once they stopped rolling, Shingo got up and accidentally hit her back, making her wince in pain. "Usagi!! Gomen nasai!!" he apopligized.  
  
"Daijoubu Shingo. I've been through worse in the training 'member?" he nodded but was still worried about her as he helped her up. She could feel the back of her black shirt getting soaked by her own blood but didn't say a word. She then heard a twig snap to her right and immediately directed her attention there. She stood up more straighter now even though she knew she was going to collapse any minute. "Who's there?" she demanded as she pulled out her gun. She pulled Shingo behind her and got ready to kill whoever that was a threat to her. But it wasn't that easy. She could feel herself slowly loosing consciousness. *Iie. I can't. Not now. Not when Shingo needs me the most… I can't abandon him.*  
  
She could see a person, probably a bit taller than her emerge from the shadows. Even though it was night, she could tell that it was a he. The person wore a red shirt and some dark colored pants though she couldn't make out the color. And she also saw that he was holding a sword in his hands, his hair dark, short and unruly.   
  
"Who are you?" she heard him ask.  
  
"I asked you first baka." she said coldly glaring at him. She could also feel herself growing weak and almost lost her balance but Shingo supported her. "Stay behind me Shingo." she saw him nod and hid behind her again.  
  
She shook her head, trying to get the blurriness away from her sight but it didn't work so good. "Take one step and omae o korosu." she said.  
  
"I could say the same about you." he said.  
  
A wave of pain suddenly came over her and she bit her lip from crying out. She could no longer keep stay conscious as she felt herself falling forward. Her eyelids became heavy and the burning pain just wouldn't go away. She heard Shingo shout her name but she just kept feeling herself fall. Her name of her brother escaped her lips as darkness over took her before she felt herself hit the grass and dirt beneath her…  
  
  
  
I'm finally done with chapter two people!!!!!!! That was looooooooong!!!!! 17 pages!!!! I don't know about you but it sure was long to me!!!! Yosh!!! I hope you guys liked that chapter and please keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wai!!! I gotta lot of reviews and I'm soooooo happy!!! I just love writing this ficcie soooo much!!! I want to totally thank everyone for reviewing and I hope that they will like this chapter as well…. And for those of you who read and don't review…. Nyah! lol…. j/k. I don't own anything so on with the story ok peeps?   
  
Remember:   
  
More reading + more reviewing = Muah very happy. And chapter should come out faster. =D ß see people!!! I'm very happy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open and her eyelids blinked several times, trying to adjust her blue crystalline orbs into focus. It eventually did and used her arms to support her as she slowly sat up, the cool air blowing at her skin making her slightly shiver. Not to mention the cool breeze blowing at her pale golden locks and tresses with silver streaks of her hair as well, which were in her usual odangos but both sides were ready to fall loosely out of its style any time. She knew that she should cut her hair a tad bit shorter for it would be easier and wouldn't be in her way when going on a mission, not to mention, with her hair _in_ the odango hairstyle, people would recognize her easier. But when she had her hair in the usual way, it always reminded her when she was small and her mother would always put her hair up like that every morning all the time and it's remind her of other things as well about the past. Both good and bad. So in other words, her hair up like that was a sign of memories of her loved ones.   
  
She suddenly bit her lip as a burning wave of pain traveled down her spine when thoughts about what happened before she passed out flashed back through her mind. Her eyes slightly widened and her brother's name flashed across her thoughts. She panicked and got up, ignoring the searing pain that stung her like hell on her back. "Shingo!!" There was no answer to her call and she looked around, her face stricken with intense worriness . There was a campfire burning near her but she could see that no one was in sight. "Shingo!!!!" she called again, this time walking around, her keen eyes darting every where in the darkness. She stopped calling when she heard faint voices to her left and she turned around. After listening more closely, she knew for sure that it was Shingo's voice, the other mysterious person holding the sword's voice, and two other people's voice she was unfamiliar with. "Shingo!!" she yelled again and ran through the dark forest towards the voices.  
  
"Usagi!!" she heard him yell out her name. She could now see the small fire light coming in there direction and she picked up her speed, the whole time ignoring her dreadful wound, even though she couldn't help but wince quite a few times because of it. She soon neared them and could see the torch the guy was holding, whom she could tell, was the one who had the sword pointing it at Shingo and herself earlier. She noted that there was also two other people besides Shingo with him, although the shorter of the two did look like it was a cross between a cat and a human. The other person, namely girl, had short brown hazel hair and was wearing a school uniform that was gray and a creamy-white color. She finally saw Shingo and ran up to him checking to see if he was ok. "Daijoubu ka, Shingo? Are you hurt or anything? Huh?….And where did you go?"  
  
"Iie, iie. Daijoubu… Usagi-baka." he mumbled the last part, shaking his head but she heard him clearly and sent a glare to him. He rolled his eyes but then saw the dark spot on her back and his eyes widened, almost forgetting that she was still injured. "Usagi!! You're still hurt!! Why did you get up??!! I just went to get some food for you!"   
  
"Daijoubu." she answered returning back to her monotone state. Although she answered him, her eyes were on the other three, a silent deathly glare was sent to them. She silently searched for her pistol but frowned when she didn't have it with her. "Shingo."  
  
"Hmm?" he asked looking at her. He inwardly sighed sadly when he noticed the change in her tone. *She's back to being the 'perfect soldier' again.*  
  
"Where's my gun?"   
  
His and Hitomi's eyes widened. "G..Gun?…." Hitomi choked out as she hid behind Van.   
  
"Usagi! Don't hurt them!…They helped us!" he shouted absently clutching the gun in his pocket tightly.  
  
"What's a gun?" Van asked as he slightly narrowed his eyes. *Hmm… Whatever it was, it must be dangerous for those two to be scared like that.* he thought.  
  
"Hn…." he sighed and gave it to her.   
  
"That's a gun." Hitomi pointed to it when Shingo handed the gun to Usagi. "It may look small Van, but it's very, very dangerous. It can kill you in an instant. Nothing like the sword. For the sword, you have to be up close, but a gun can kill you from a mile away…"  
  
Usagi smirked. "Wanna little demonstration?" he didn't answer. She held up her 37 magnum and aimed it at him. Hitomi watched in horror and stood protectively in front of him, as did Merle.   
  
"I won't let you hurt Van / Van-sama!!" both girls shouted at the same time.  
  
"Move aside." Van said. Her smirk just turned wider and she pulled the trigger, a loud bang was heard throughout the forest. Hitomi, Merle, and Shingo screamed with their eyes shut, fear that Van was hurt, or possibly, already dead. Hitomi was the first to open her eyes and she looked at Van, later sighing in relief.  
  
"Van! You're ok!" she cried and the other two opened their eyes as well.   
  
"Van-sama!!" Merle shouted running to hug him. "I was so scared!" She then turned and glared at Usagi but she could care less. Her direction was looking pass Van and he followed her gaze, turning around. He walked over to the tree that was about fifteen feet behind him and the others followed. All except Usagi. Their eyes widened when they saw the bullet planted right through a small beetle that was dead against the tree. They all turned to look at her, and the two girls gulped. *  
She is not one to mess with.* Hitomi thought. *But I wonder how they got here…*  
  
*That thing she shot was faster than an arrow.* His mind traveled back just a few minutes or seconds ago. She held the gun at him and he just stared at her, dead on. *When the bang was heard, that 'thing' flew pass me, cutting off a few strands of my hair… I could feel the heat of the small thing that flew by me when it was shot…… Hitomi was right. That thing is dangerous. That 'gun' she called it. She is not normal, that's for sure… Who exactly is she?……*  
  
Usagi ignored their shocked looks. Well, only Hitomi's and Merle's, that is. "Where's Dark Chaos, Shingo?" She inwardly smirked when she could tell that Van was silently observing her. *Hmph. Suspicious of me already?…You'd just better be on my good side, cause if you do anything that pisses me off, you'll be sorry.*  
  
"We hid her in the bushes back there…. Let's go back so you can get some rest." he suggested.  
  
"I said I was fine."  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you too, onee-chan…" he said quietly.  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen to me over some minor pain." she snapped. She silently cursed herself when she saw that he was hurt by her change in tone and regretted it. She growled and walked first. "Let's just go back."   
  
The other four just looked at each other and they all followed her back to where the campfire was at. Each sitting down around it. Hitomi and Merle on the right side of Van away from Usagi, Shingo next to Van and Usagi next to him.   
  
"Who are you guys?" her cold emotionless self questioned the quiet three.  
  
The girl with the short brown hazel hair spoke up, a friendly smile on her face. She knew Usagi was dangerous and she did not want to get on her bad side. "Watashi wa Hitomi Kanzaki desu." she slightly tilted her head. "These are my friends, Van Fanel, and Merle." she points to each one.  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys, ne Van-sama?" the cat girl looked at him. He just nodded with a 'Hai'.   
  
"Hn." was Usagi's reply.  
  
"Haha…Gomen. I forgot to introduce myself earlier. Ore wa Shingo Tsukino and this is my onee-chan, Usagi."  
  
"Hajimemashite." Hitomi said. "You guys aren't from around here, am I right?…"  
  
"Hai. We're not… Where exactly are we?" Shingo asked.  
  
Van answered. "On Gaea. Where are you two from?"   
  
"We're from Earth."   
  
"The Phantom Moon? You guys are from the Phantom Moon too?" Merle asked curiously.   
  
"What's the Phantom Moon?" Shingo voiced Usagi's thoughts.  
  
"That's what they call Earth here." Hitomi explained. "I'm from Earth too. It's up there, in the sky…" Hitomi pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and they all could see both the beautiful Earth and Moon side by side.   
  
"Woooooowwwww…. That's beautiful.." Shingo said in awe. "Especially the moon, ne onee-chan?" he turned to look at his sister. Van noticed that she didn't answer and looked at her too.  
  
Usagi was glaring angrily at the moon and the Earth. Her fists were clenched and you could see pain, anger, betrayal, and despair in her eyes all at the same time. *Mamoru. Rei. Ami. Mako. Minako. Why must they haunt me?…No matter how hard I try to forget them, I just can't. I can't forgive them for what they did to me either. Damn them.*  
  
= You just don't seem to get it do you. =  
  
*That voice….* She snapped her head up and searched around. Everyone looked at her weirdly wondering what the hell is she looking for. She narrowed her eyes when she didn't see anyone. She knew that the others were looking at her but she ignored them.  
  
= That's right… 'Usako'. Long time no see, wouldn't you say so? = the voice chuckled.   
  
*What the fuck do you want, Mamoru?* she growled.  
  
= No need to get vicious baka. =  
  
*You guys--*  
  
= That's right. All of us are here as well…. = Ami said.  
  
= Now. Wouldn't it be better if we were to meet again? =   
  
*……* "Mamoru…" she softly growled.  
  
= Hmm…Just keep walking about for a mile and a half to you left and we'll be seeing you soon. =   
  
"Bitch." No one but Van heard her but he didn't say anything. Her fists were clenched together even tighter and now you could even see some of her blood trickling down her hand when her nails dug into her flesh. She then snapped back to reality and began walking towards her left.  
  
"Usagi. Where are you going?" Shingo asked.  
  
"I'll be back." was her icy cold reply. She picked up a fairly large stick and lighted it before she continued to walk to her destination.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Shingo asked them. They shrugged shaking their heads. "…….I'm gonna go after her."  
  
"Iie. No need to. She can take care of herself after all." Merle said.  
  
"I know demo…" he protested.  
  
"She'll be fine Shingo. We need to get some rest." Hitomi said. Shingo reluctantly nodded after looking at his sister's disappearing form.  
  
  
Usagi kept walking, her eyes looking out for anything suspicious or any one of 'them'. She suddenly felt the presence of negative power and she stopped in her tracks. By now, she had gotten to a small opening in the forest. She knew it was them so why wouldn't they come out. "You all can come out now!"  
  
She heard chuckles around her. 'Their' chuckles. "Yare yare…. So I guess your senses has improved ne?"  
  
Usagi whirled around and there stood the inners and Endymion in their royal garb, smirks on their faces.   
  
"What are you talking about Mako-chan? She never had any senses in the first place." they all laughed.  
  
"….. Anno…Glad you could make it, 'Usako'." she just narrowed her eyes at him. At them.  
  
"Hmph. You've certainly changed since the last time we saw you odagno atama, eh minna-chan?" Rei said and they laughed.  
  
"Cut the crap kusotare. Omae o korosu." she whipped out her gun.   
  
"Baka! You know those things can't kill us." Ami snorted. "And I actually thought you gained some senses adding to that brains of yours. I guess I just gave you too much credit." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmph. Good one Ami-chan." Minako said and they laughed again.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Did you guys think I was that dumb? I know this can't kill you." she clicked off the safety. "Iie, it won't. Demo……." she pulled the trigger and it hit Minako dead on, before they could even react. She held her shoulder and scowled at Usgai. "…it can cause a great deal of pain…Am I right?"   
  
"Why you--??!!" Before Minako could say more, she coughed up blood and the inners gasped. "Mina-chan!!"  
  
"Bitch! I'm gonna kill y--!!!" Rei shouted and was gonna charge at her but Endymion stopped her.   
  
"Now, now Rei. We're not really here to hurt or torture her. That'll be when we meet next time…"  
  
They all had smirks on their faces. "…You wanted to know why we haunt you don't you?" Endymion asked. When she didn't answer, he continued. "That's cause it's not over between you and us, brat… The day it's over is when we torture you like hell and you'll be begging us to kill you instead… And, of course…when the ginzuishou is ours."  
  
"My ass I'll beg. In your fuckin' dreams!"  
  
"Iie. In your fuckin' dreams… That's right, we'll be seeing you in your dreams, moon brat. Though we can't kill you, it'll be fun to torture you. Hmph." Endymion said.  
  
"Now I suggest you run along before a special thirteen year old you care so much about is goin' to die…" Rei said in triumph.  
  
Usagi gasped. "That's why you call--! You bitches!!" She glared at them and ran back as fast as she could to her brother. She would've shot them but that'll only waste more time, giving whoever it was that was attacking Shingo more time for them to do so and she wasn't going to put his life in more danger than it already is. She could hear their laughter echoing in her ears before they finally disappeared and she knew that they had left. *K'so!! I fell for their trap!! What a bunch of--?!!.. Ugh!!! Pickin' on the weak like that!!! Assholes!! I swear if I see a hair on Shingo missing, I'll make them pay!!!!!*  
  
Usagi ran faster than she normally could, knowing that she could pass out or even die any second. One reason being, she ran beyond her limit and her body cannot take it. Heh, if you had the interest to watch her run like that right now, you'd have a greater chance of seeing Haruka speed by at her highest limit on her motorcycle. Another reason being, her still throbbing pain in her back. Although it the pain kept increasing and she felt as if her heart were going to explode of exhaustion any second, her speed didn't falter one bit. After all, she could care less about all of that which was on her mind then. She was determined and vowed that she'd get back her brother and them on time. If she didn't she'd never forgive herself and she'd kill herself. Iie. She'd kill those bastards first then herself afterwards.   
  
She neared the campfire place and she called out her brother's name. "Shingo!!!" There was no answer. She tried again as she kept running and searching around for any one of them. "Shingo!!! Minna!!!" She grew frantic when she no answer was heard but she never gave up. She opened her mouth to scream their names again when she faintly heard some fighting noises. She immediately ran towards that way dodging the branches from the trees as she went. Up ahead she finally saw some sort of funny looking mobile suits in the lake surrounding a different one in the middle. She stopped and leaned against a nearby tree, panting heavily but glad to see that Shingo as well as Hitomi and Merle were off to the side, safe and sound. But she didn't see Van though. *The one in the middle surround by the other weird looking suits must be Van.* she noted. *….Interesting..*   
  
She wiped the sweat off on her brow with the back of her hand, but suddenly clutched her chest as it started to hurt horribly, like as if a thousand sharp crystals had stabbed her there. With each breath she took, it hurt far more than the last. When she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw that one of those 'mobile suits' were heading towards the three helpless people. One being her brother. She looked over to Van who was busy fighting them and then clutched the ginzuishou in her left hand which was in her pocket. *Onegai ginzuishou. Lend me your strength so that I can save them.* Reacting to her silent plea, she could feel some of its power, her power, flow through her veins and the pain in her chest subsided. It was still there but it had decreased about half of the pain and she was totally grateful. Wasting no time at all, she ran towards the guymelef which was walking towards the frightened threesome. She whipped out her silencer and aimed at the three liquidy-metal spears that the guymelef shot out when it was trying to kill those three. "Oi!!" Firing three times, it hit them dead on. Although it didn't destroy it or anything like that, it did move the spears aiming direction and all three spears hit the trees besides Shingo and them instead. They had shut their eyes but when they didn't feel the impact of the pain connecting them, they opened their eyes and sighed in relief when they saw that the spears were embedded right in the tree above them. They gulped in fear before moving away from it. The other guymelefs had stopped fighting when they heard the three sound of the gunshots and had turned their gaze towards Usagi. She smirked when she got all their attention, mainly the one that was going after Shingo, Hitomi, and Merle, because she was glad that it was now going to go after her. But she felt like taunting it first. She loved it when they were angry and fought carelessly, making them more easier to defeat.  
  
"Oi!! Over here baka!!" she shouted. The guymelef just stared at her, not moving. "Nani?!! Are ya scared that's why yer not moving?!!" she crossed her arms, her chin a bit in the air with a smirk clearly plastered on her face.  
  
Van watched from inside Escaflowne and saw what Usagi was trying to do. He couldn't help but smirk at that but he did feel a bit of worry for her though. He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. *What am I thinking? Worrying about her when she is so cold to us and we helped her out and stuff too. Hmph. It's not like she can't take care of herself anyway… Just be glad that Hitomi, Merle, and Shingo are ok. No need to worry about her.* But somehow, he just couldn't help but have that nagging feeling when he glanced her way once more. He saw that the guymelef _was_ going by her plan, following her, but he gave a slightly worried look again before turning back to his battle. He blocked the sword just in time with his own when it was coming straight down at him.  
  
Usagi could tell that the pilot inside that 'mobile suit' shook with anger, which only increased her smirk. The spears that were embedded on the wall coiled back to itself and the guymelef turned to face her. Getting it's spears ready to launch at any time again, it charged at Usagi and launched a spear at her but she did a back flip and avoided it with ease. It shot more all at once this time trying its best to hit her but she did a few more back flips and jumps as well until she knew she had neared a big tree behind her. With each flip and jump she did, the spears slammed right into the ground ruffling the dead leaves lying there, but it came right back up immediately once again. Usagi could hear very well her brother shouting out her name but she ignored him. Hey, as long as he was ok, that's fine with her. After doing one more flip, she ran towards the big tree behind he. She could feel the heat of the spear that was heading straight towards her and ready to pierce through her flesh any second but she didn't panic or do anything like that. Close enough to the tree, she ran up the tree taking three steps doing so. Just as she expected, the spear that was right after her, embedded itself in the tree. With another step on the tree she did a back flip getting her gun ready once again. She then landed on the outstretched spear, her gun facing the glass/metal cockpit of the guymelef. She pulled the trigger the first time and the bullet hit the glass/metal material cracking it a bit. She fired again, this time cracking the whole thing. Firing a third time, the bullet hit the pilot of the guymelef in the head and he died instantly. She then jumped to the ground, right before the collapsed and the spear she was standing on fell with it. She grinned. *Guess that was kinda easier than I thought… These things aren't so hard to beat after all by myself.* She then glanced at the other guymelefs that Van was fighting. She sweatdropped when they were fighting intensely. With skill too. *Guess not. I think it's just that baka pilot.* She glanced at the guymelefs fighting again. "Nine against one…I think he'll need my help…" The corner of her lips slightly curved up in a smirk, then spoke in monotone. "Mission acknowledged."  
  
She then ran to Shingo who in return greeted her with a hug.   
  
"Usagi.. I'm so glad that you're ok." he choked trying to hold back the tears. "When I saw the guymelef thing go after you, I thought… I thought…"  
  
"It's ok Shingo. Daijoubu now aren't I?" she raised an eyebrow. He nods. "Now, I think someone here needs my help. I should pay him back for helping me keep you safe while I was gone. Gomen about that…." her eyes slightly saddened and angered when she mentioned that at the same time. *She has that same look again. The same one every time she's reminded of Mamoru-baka and inners-baka…. Must they hurt her so much?… She's in so much pain on the inside even though she doesn't really show it. But I know that's why she's changed so much…… Maybe…maybe when that light thingie or whatever it was that brought us here wanted to give her a second chance to start life over….. Hmm… I wonder if it is or not……* He blinked, startled when he saw Usagi wave her hand in front of her face. He looked at her, "Hmm? Gomen. Did you say something? I didn't hear you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh you didn't. You were off in la la land there a minute ago." Shingo's eyes slightly widened. *She actually said something that was funny a minute ago….Well sorta, but still. That's the first time ever since we first met Dr. J.* he inwardly smiled. *I think this is just the place to get her old self back…hopefully…*  
  
"So where'd you hide my gundam?"  
  
"Huh?.. Oh. Just go down a bit that way and you'll see it there." he pointed to the left.   
  
She nodded then looked at all three of them. "You guys stay out of the way or you all will get hurt." they nodded.  
  
"Arigato Tsukino-san." Hitomi said.  
  
"Yea." Merle agreed.  
  
"Just call me Usagi." and with that, she ran off in the direction where Shingo pointed to. She ran for a few steps but then stopped turning back around. "What are those things called?"   
  
"Guymelefs."  
  
"Hn." She took off again. *Guymelefs eh?… so that's what they're called…* In less than a minute or two, she came across something big covered with leaves and branches. *Must be Dark Chaos.*  
  
She jumped onto her gundam, landing right near the cockpit. After brushing the leaves and branches away, she opened the cockpit and jumped inside as the cockpit closed behind her. It immediately flared to life and stood up. She smirked her hands on the controls ready for battle. *Get ready Dark Chaos 'cause guymelefs, here we come.*   
  
  
  
Hoped you guys enjoyed reading that. Please review!!! Like I said, I just love writing this fic!! Bai bai!! 


End file.
